leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2011 (production)
Events January * 2 January – Patricia Smith dies. * 24 January – Richard C. Datin, Jr. dies. * 25 January – The Star Trek: Typhon Pact novel, Paths of Disharmony by Dayton Ward, is released. February * 5 February – Don Peterman dies. * 12 February – Kenneth Mars dies. * 22 February – Pocket ENT mass-market paperback reprint, Beneath the Raptor's Wing, is released. * 28 February – Jay Crimp dies. March * 2 March – IDW Publishing releases [[Star Trek: Captain's Log (omnibus)|the trade paperback collection of Captain's Log]]. * 4 March – Paul Baxley dies. * 29 March – Pocket TNG novel, Indistinguishable from Magic, by David A. McIntee, is released. April * 6 April – Jerry Finnerman dies. * 6 April – IDW Publishing releases [[Star Trek: Khan - Ruling in Hell (omnibus)|the trade paperback collection of Khan - Ruling in Hell]]. * 17 April – Michael Sarrazin dies. * 26 April – ** Albert Stratton dies. ** Pocket Books novel, Watching the Clock, by Christopher L. Bennett, is released. ** Star Trek: New Frontier trade paperback Blind Man's Bluff, by Peter David, is released. * 28 April – William Campbell dies. May * 31 May – ** Pocket VOY novel, Children of the Storm, by Kirsten Beyer, is released. ** Kazuhiko Sano dies. June * 8 June – IDW Publishing collection, Star Trek Movie Omnibus, is released. * 11 June – Lightning Bear dies. * 15 June – Bill Hickey dies. * 23 June – Fred Steiner dies. * 28 June – ** Star Trek: Vanguard novella collection, Declassified, is released. ** Starfleet Academy novel, The Gemini Agent, by Rick Barba, is released. July * 15 July – The 2012 Original Series and Ships of the Line calendars are released. * 23 July – Chip Mayer dies. * 26 July – Pocket TOS novel, Cast No Shadow, by James Swallow, is released. * 31 July – Carl Steven dies. August *12 August – The Star Trek: Bubbles Electronic Calendar is released. *20 August – Reza Badiyi dies. *23 August – Dianne Wager dies. *24 August – Jack Hayes dies. *30 August – Pocket TOS novel, A Choice of Catastrophes, by Steve Mollmann and Michael Schuster, is released. September *4 September – Dave Hoover dies. *13 September – Victor Paul dies. *20 September – Quirk Books board book, The Star Trek Book of Opposites, is released. *21 September – Chronicle Books reference book, Obsessed with Star Trek, is released. *22 September – Peter E. Berger dies. *27 September – Star Trek: Vanguard novel, What Judgments Come, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore, is released. October *1 October – Abrams Books reference book, Star Trek Vault: 40 Years From The Archives, by Scott Tipton is released. *4 October – Star Trek: Typhon Pact eBook, The Struggle Within, by Christopher L. Bennett is released. *5 October – Charles Napier dies. *7 October – **Bandai's Star Trek Deck Building Game is released. **Paul Kent dies. **Andrew Laszlo dies. *25 October – Pocket ENT The Romulan War novel, To Brave the Storm, by Michael A. Martin is released. * 26 October – Wyatt Knight dies. November *8 November – Gene S. Cantamessa dies. *16 November – Stan Robertson dies. *19 November – John Neville dies. *29 November – Star Trek: Mirror Universe novel, Rise Like Lions, by David Mack, is released. December *11 December – Alan Bernard dies. *15 December – Eduardo Barreto dies. *16 December – Robert Easton dies. *27 December – Mass-market reprint of Star Trek: New Frontier novel Blind Man's Bluff is released. Unknown * Jillana Neiman dies. Media gallery File:Paths of Disharmony cover.jpg|''Paths of Disharmony'' File:Beneath the Raptor's Wing cover.jpg|''Beneath the Raptor's Wing'' File:Star Trek Captains Log tpb cover.jpg|''Captain's Log'' TPB File:Indistinguishable from Magic cover.jpg|''Indistinguishable from Magic'' File:Khan Ruling in Hell tpb cover.jpg|''Khan: Ruling in Hell'' TPB File:Watching the Clock cover.jpg|''Watching the Clock'' File:Blind Man's Bluff solicitation cover.jpg|''Blind Man's Bluff'' File:Children of the Storm cover.jpg|''Children of the Storm'' File:Star Trek Movie Omnibus cover.jpg|''Star Trek Movie Omnibus'' File:Declassified cover.jpg|''Declassified'' File:The Gemini Agent cover.jpg|''The Gemini Agent'' File:Star Trek Calendar 2012 cover.jpg|''Star Trek'' 2012 calendar File:Ships of the Line 2012 cover.jpg|''Ships of the Line'' 2012 File:Cast No Shadow cover.jpg|''Cast No Shadow'' File:Star Trek Bubbles Electronic Calendar.jpg|''Star Trek: Bubbles Electronic Calendar'' File:A Choice of Catastrophes cover.jpg|''A Choice of Catastrophes'' File:Star Trek Book of Opposites cover.jpg|''The Star Trek Book of Opposites'' File:Obsessed with Star Trek cover.jpg|''Obsessed with Star Trek'' File:What Judgments Come cover.jpg|''What Judgments Come'' File:Star Trek Vault cover.jpg|''Star Trek Vault: 40 Years From The Archives'' File:The Struggle Within cover.jpg|''The Struggle Within'' File:To Brave the Storm cover.jpg|''To Brave the Storm'' File:Rise Like Lions cover.jpg|''Rise Like Lions'' fr:2011 productions nl:2011 producties pt:Produções de 2011